


Exposed

by LilBooshie



Series: The Topples [5]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types, Lamento -BEYOND THE VOID-, Slow Damage (Visual Novel), Togainu no Chi, sweet pool
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Massage, Multiple Crossovers, Roleplay, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilBooshie/pseuds/LilBooshie
Relationships: Clara/Ren (DRAMAtical Murder)
Series: The Topples [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184897
Kudos: 1





	Exposed

Aoba:"Are you looking confused Clara?"

Clara:"I bust a bubble"

Aoba:"What do you mean?"

Clara:"Look! Look at my glove!"

Aoba:"Ok"

*car screeches and horns*

Aoba:"What's going on?"

Clara:"Hey you!!*opens window* Slow down,you silly fool!"

Aoba:"Hey! Hey! Hey! You'll get hit by something!"

Clara:"Oops,sorry...hey! Hey!"

Aoba:"What is wrong with you?"

Clara:"People are trying to start fighting"

Aoba:"Oh my..."

Clara:*continues yelling*

Youji:"Sit down or else some accessories will fly away from your face"

Konoe:"Including your hair"

3 minutes later...

*music plays from the radio*

*characters sing*

The characters have been driving from Clara's shop to their home to meet Ren for her,it has been a long ride for them

20 minutes later,Towa sneaked to the bedroom to see what is Clara doing

Towa:"Clara?"

Clara:"Hey! Get out!"

Towa:"Oh jeepers! How am I suppose to know what you're doing"

Clara:"I'm changing my outfit!"

Towa:"Oh ok"

2 minutes later

Youji:"So do you wanna tell what makeup do you have?"

Clara:"Whatever"

Youji:"So what are all of these-"

Clara:"I'm a beauty guru so I have a lot of makeup on my table and in my bag too"

Youji:"Wow!"

Clara:"Including my hairspray"

Youji:"What brand of this hairspray is from?"

Clara:"Gabby"

Youji:"Gabby?"

Clara:"Its Gabby"

Youji:"This is not Gabby,this is Gatsby"

Clara:"That's whatever"

Towa:"And what is this?"

Clara:"That's a razor,I could just wax my body off with this to make my skin smooth"

Towa:"That ain't accurate"

*spark*

Clara:"Ahhhh!"

Youji:"Oh my god,that's so violent"

Clara:"I may be wrong at this"

*spark*

Clara:"Ahhhh! Can you please stop sparking? I'm trying to shave my legs"

Youji:"Razor is used only for..."

*spark*

Clara:"Ahhhh!"

Youji:"Oh my god"

Akira:"I'll wax her legs"

Akira appears from behind Youji and Towa to wax Clara's legs off,Youji and Towa exited of the bedroom to Aoba in the bedroom

Towa:"What are you thinking about?"

Aoba:*whispers*"She insisted that she wanted Ren because her owner of the shop wanted him in the next week including me so she felt like she to be Ren's girlfriend but Ren is really afraid of her"

Towa:*whispers*"Does Ren have only men?"

Aoba:"No he has a lot of girlfriends online but she doesn't want Clara to be with him because he thinks that Clara might be behind Ren always"

Youji:"Does he stay and adjust with her?"

Aoba:"Yes,sometimes"

Towa:"Next?"

Aoba:"I don't know what's next so we'll see it next time so good night,we need to go to sleep"

Towa & Youji:"Good night"

The three got ready to sleep as it was 12:00 am already,all the 5 protags slept in one bedroom on one bed

At 3:30 am,when the boys were sleeping,strange moans had started playing from the next room making them uncomfortable

Konoe:"Aoba! Wake up!"

Aoba:"What? I'm already awake"

Konoe:"I don't know if you can hear this,Ren and Clara were somehow having sex in the next room,I think we don't feel like we could be able to sleep"

Aoba:"Let's check it out"

Aoba and Konoe get out of the bed and exited the bedroom going to the next room,they opened the door slowly and saw Clara massaging Ren's back with some jazz music playing in the bedroom

*jazz music plays*

Ren:"Get off from me"

Clara:"No I won't"

Ren:*groans*

Clara:"Oh your back feels so good,so soft,so smooth and its fluffy as a feather"

Ren:*continues groaning*

Clara:"Yes"

Aoba:"What the heck is going on here?"

Clara:"Hey! Get out! Who told you to come here?!?!

Konoe:"Oh my god,what the heck?

Clara:*continues yelling*

Aoba:"We need to get out of here"

*door shuts*

Aoba:"She gets mad when we catch her"

Konoe:"I know"

Towa,Youji and Akira to see what is Aoba and Konoe doing

Towa:*yawns*"What've you been doing?"

Aoba:"I saw Clara massaging Ren's back"

Konoe:"I thought they were having sex but no"

Akira:"Why did you disturb us by getting up from the bed?"

Aoba:"Its because of Ren & Clara"

Konoe:"We'll not be able to sleep because of Ren & Clara making out"

Towa:"...Ignore them"

The protags ignored them and went back to sleep 

At 9:00 am,Ren was feeling pissed off about being with Clara

Ren:"Well she ain't my girlfriend"

Youji:*laughs*"Bro we just wanted to give you a love of your life for some reason"

Ren:"Listen,I have a lot of girls everywhere but that is not my girlfriend"

Youji:"But that one owner of one wants you including Aoba"

Ren:"Why does she want me?"

Youji:"I don't know,it was like that"

Konoe:"She wants you for the next week so that's why"

Ren:"Who told you that?"

Konoe:"Aoba told me that point"

Aoba:"I don't know why Clara and her owner wants me,you have to come along with me for the next week"

Ren:"I'm coming"

Aoba:"Thank you Ren,thank you"

Akira:"Why thanks to Ren?"

Aoba:"He's coming with me and Clara"

Akira:"Ok"

Youji got up from the couch and went into the bedroom seeing Clara exercising through the door

Clara:"5,4,3,2,1"

Youji:"What's going on here?"

Clara falls down from the door to the floor flat

Clara:"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1"*grunts*

Towa:"Are you..."

Clara:*pants*

Towa:"You might need to comb your hair,aren't you?"

Clara:"Yes"

Youji:"Your bag looks kinda beautiful,which brand is this from?"

Clara:"This bag is from Gucci and it has a lot of accessories,jewellery,bags and purses and etc"

Youji:"What do you have here inside the bag?"

Clara:"I have only makeup and my purse,I sometimes keep candy too for freshening my breath to meet Ren"

Towa:"But he doesn't want you"

Clara:"He stays with me sometimes"

*crunch crunch*

Youji:"Is that Tic Tac?"

Clara:"Yeah"

Towa:"What could you know about you and Ren together?"

Clara:"Whenever Ren runs away from me,I could feel very worried that he might be scared of me because he thinks that I'll always be behind him so sometimes he stays,sometimes he does not but if he finds me after running away me he would/could not do anything to me as he'll hug me anyhow"

Towa:"You had a good ending about it"

Youji:"So if you be with him,does he feel fine to you?"

Clara:"Yeah,he does though even though he's afraid of me but sometimes he's not"

Towa:"But Ren has a lot of girlfriends online but he excludes you sometimes"

Clara:"Ren thinks that I'm irritating to him because he always thinks that I might be behind him always"

Youji:"Don't try to do that everyday because Ren and you will break up in the future"

Clara:"I don't do it everybody,I do it whenever Aoba meets me and my owner"

Youji:"When does he meet you?"

Clara:"He visits to my shop rarely when he's free"

Youji:That's fine"

Clara:"And now in that case,I could decide to marry Ren in the future when I'm free to him"


End file.
